foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Knight Lair
Dark Knight Lair (originally at http://www.alpinemeadow.com/fk/foreverknightpage.htm) was part of Jan Jones's website. On the front page of the site a picture of LaCroix flanked by two castle doors offered the viewer a choice of either entering "the Light" (i.e., a small personal section, with Jan's résumé, photographs of her pets, and information on her hobbies) or entering "the Dark" (i.e., the Dark Knight Lair). Most of the site was taken up with the latter. Dark Knight Lair was designed to be a one-stop shop for all things Forever Knight—a remarkably comprehensive source of information of all types about the show and its fans. Much of this did not originate with Jan Jones but was collected by her, often from sources that were no longer readily available. Contents Dark Knight Lair included the following: * intro material to the series * large FAQ section (based on material originally collected by William R. Thompson; archived on the Wayback Machine) * maps of Toronto showing the filming sites (recreated with the help of Marg Yamanaka) * the Library (a fan fiction archive), including: ** "Stitcher of the Knight" (a round robin) ** "The SPAMpire Chronicles" (by William R. Thompson) * small screen capture archive * art archive * video archive * list of magazine articles about Forever Knight * filk collection (various authors) * collection of top 10 lists (various authors) * collection of joke material (various authors) * collection of posted information (various authors) The "Library" was originally set up to include a large fan fiction collection, organized for access by the author's name. However, this section never actually included anything, and was eventually deleted. As none of the art archive was recorded by the Archive Project, it is not possible to say what it may have contained. Jan Jones was also affiliated with several factions, and under the heading "Faction Affiliations" had sections for the following: * FK Pagans (the main faction site) ** info page ** poetry archive ** story archive ** joke archive * Dark Knighties (archived by the Wayback Machine) ** info page * Cross-stitchers of the Knight (archived by the Wayback Machine) ** info page ** Forever Knight-themed cross-stitch patterns ** Jan's own cross-stitch projects * Nick's Harem (archived by the Wayback Machine) ** info page ** audio files ** Jan's own "dates" with Nick Site History Dark Knight Lair was created on 16 October 1998. It was last updated 13 August 1999.These dates are given on the front page of the site. By January 2000, the site was down, apparently only temporarily, but with a notice on the front page telling visitors that the web site would not be up and running "for quite a while". In fact, no revamped version ever officially debuted. Nevertheless, internal updates did take place through 2001 as web pages were revised—something that can be seen particularly with the sections for the four factions with which Jan was affiliated. Archive Location An early version of the site is archived on the Wayback Machine. Updated versions of the faction sites were also archived, as noted above. NOTES: Most of the text material is included in the archive. However: * The workings of the front page of the site can only be deduced from the script on the source page, since no graphics were archived. * Some graphics were recorded, notably the faction logos, which were created by Jan Jones herself. Many (though not all) pages have their background graphics, and some of the cross-stitch patterns were recorded. * None of the original artwork collection, screen captures, videos, or sound captures was archived. * The maps of Toronto showing the film sites were also not archived. References Category:Fan FAQs Category:Defunct Fan Websites